Creature Of The Night
by Your Angel of Music
Summary: '"I'm sure it's just about the plots," Christian licked his lips, a hungry glint in his eyes; it was almost vampiric. "Nothing to do with all those tall, dark, brooding men…"'   Christian discovers one of Syed's deepest, darkest fantasies.


**Title: **Creature Of The Night**  
>Author: <strong>MercuryPheonix/Your Angel of Music**  
>Rating: <strong>M**  
>Spoilers: <strong>None**  
><strong>

**Summary: **Christian discovers one of Syed's deepest, darkest fantasies.

**A/N: **The initial idea for this came from a smrabble (smut drabble) I wrote for my 'Cookie Dough' collection: the prompt was 'bite' and obliged by writing a 100 word drabble in which Christian got Syed off by biting him. The next day, I woke up with this fully formed in my mind - the idea of Syed having a Vampire Kink, which Christian consequently finds out about, was something that was determined to be written and my mind wouldn't rest until it was committed to paper. As usual, with these things, it kind of grew out of itself to encompass a wide range of issues and things, including Syed's past experiences with other guys and multiple facets of Christian's character, but the basic framework is there. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Disclaimer: **Christian, Syed and other affiliated characters belong to the BBC and EastEnders. The song 'Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me' belongs to Richard O'Brien. I am making no money from this.

* * *

><p><strong>Creature Of The Night<strong>

_'Now all I want to know is how to go,  
><em>_I've tasted blood and I want more,  
><em>_I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance,  
><em>_I've got an itch to scratch; I need assistance_

_Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a touch me,  
><em>_I wanna be dirty .  
><em>_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me,  
><em>_Creature of the night.'_

_~  
><em>'Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me'  
>By Richard O'Brien<br>(From 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show')

xx

There was a chill in the air as Syed shut the door behind him. It forced a shiver through his body as he shucked the jacket from his shoulders and tossed it onto a nearby chair. He could feel the hair on his arms rising as his skin prickled, his whole body adapting to a temperature that, by rights, should not have been there.

Christian had his back to the door, one foot crooked beneath him as the other stretched across the protruding edge of the sofa; he didn't turn around as Syed let out a breath, rubbing his hands together and perching himself on the back of the couch.

"Why isn't the heating on?"

At that Christian cocked his head, not quite meeting Syed's gaze but acknowledging his presence nonetheless. It was an infuriating angle – Syed could see the mischievous lift of his mouth, the way one side perked up with an almost-evil shine, but he couldn't see his eyes well enough to deduce what the hell was going on.

"I thought it would add to the atmosphere."

A frown creased Syed's features. A part of him shook with the frustration of ignorance, but another, larger part of him thrummed with the thrill of it; there was _something_ going on, and by the quirk that twitched relentlessly at Christian's lips, he had no doubt that he would enjoy whatever it was eventually. He'd spent enough time learning to read every single one of Christian's tells – he knew that this wasn't going to end badly.

"Tam brought some things over for you," as Christian spoke he seemed to jerk out of his cunning reverie, his legs sliding from the sofa to plant firmly either side of a box that Syed hadn't noticed before. "Clothes. Books. A few other odds and ends he found hanging around that hadn't been taken to the charity shop."

Syed gawped, raising a shoulder in question as he struggled to understand the connection between these mundanities and _that look_ that still clung to Christian's face.

"So?" he was well aware that his tone was almost petulant, but he didn't care. "What does that have to do with the heating?"

The sly smile spread further across Christian's face, seeping into every crevice and crinkling gorgeously around his eyes. Christian's face had always been beautiful; every inch of it seemed to tell a story, enticing you further into its pages. Syed couldn't tear his eyes away from it.

"Well, I was having a look through, and I found this…" he pulled a stack of DVDs and books from the box, each one resplendent with pictures that followed a curious pattern; Syed felt his heart jump into his mouth as he recognised them, a sickening whirl of pale skin, brooding eyes and sharp canines that glistened with droplets of crimson. "…you never told me."

Syed swallowed, hard, turning his head and pulling himself to his feet to hide the crimson hue that had spread out from his cheeks.

"Told you what?"

There was a _clunk_ as Christian deposited the items back in the box; the rustle of material as he hauled himself to his knees, then to his feet, dragging himself up and over the back of the couch so that he was standing behind Syed.

"That you have a kink I didn't know about."

Syed's cheeks burned, his arms crossing almost defensively as he kept his back to Christian – but he was unable to not hear the hungry swipe of a tongue against Christian's lips, the excitement that trembled in his breath, and, despite himself, he couldn't help but feel his pulse quickening in response.

"It's not a kink," he turned around. "It's just…I just like…I mean - " the grin on Christian's face was infuriating; he felt his hackles rise " – they're just films, just books, there's no need to laugh at me like that."

Christian's face softened, - he corners of his mouth were still twitching, but the warmth in his eyes seemed to deepen, reaching out in a comforting embrace.

"I'm not laughing at you," he took a step forward, reaching out so that he could splay his fingers across Syed's breastbone; Syed felt his heart thump a little harder in its cage, fighting to get closer to the touch. "I just wanna know everything about you."

Another step; Syed felt himself being backed up against the pillar that separated the living space from the kitchen; a hot web of lust spun its way across his throat, restricting the breath to and from his lungs.

"And I'm sure it's all just about the plots," Christian licked his lips again as they moved backwards, a hungry glint in his eyes; it was almost vampiric in its primal intensity. "Nothing to do with all those tall, dark, brooding men…"

There was a sense of power emanating from Christian – he was the 'tall, muscular one' out of the two of them, after all – but the push on Syed's chest wasn't forceful. It was Syed's own willing momentum that left him resting against the pillar. He went with it, every movement, his hands moving slickly to Christian's biceps, pulling him in until there was barely a breath of the cold air between them.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Christian dipped his head, warm breath tickling the base of Syed's neck. "I like them too. There's something about them that just…"

His skin was cold beneath Syed's fingers, the chill of the room clinging onto every inch of him. And he understood, then, why Christian had turned the heating down. _The atmosphere_. Oh God, they were really doing this. He'd never have thought that the feel of icy flesh on his palms would have turned him on as much as it did – but that, coupled with the flick of Christian's tongue as it traced the throbbing line of his jugular, sent his brain into some sort of tailspin.

It had always been a secret, this fascination that had somehow boiled over into kink. On the surface, he knew that there was nothing particularly attractive about the idea of dead guys wandering around and drinking blood. Hell, even if they did exist he knew that it wouldn't be biologically possible for them to _have_ sex. But still, there was something about it…something strange and alien and enticing that he couldn't help being turned on by.

A keening noise stuttered from his throat as Christian pulled away. He felt bereft without the gentle teasing of that tongue on his throat, without the hiss of warm breath mingling against his icy skin, without the sense that they were just going to keep getting closer and closer until they began to melt into one another…

His thoughts were interrupted by a subtle tugging on his wrist, urging him away from pillar. He went with it, closing his fingers around the hand and letting himself be gently manoeuvred onto the bed. His world narrowed, focusing totally and utterly on the man who now settled himself on top of him; legs hooked around his waist, elbows bracketing Syed's upper body, enclosing him in hot-cold-hard-soft cage that sent a harsh throbbing straight to his groin.

Fingers teased at the hem of his shirt, tickling the skin that floated just above the waistband of his trousers – he wanted out of his clothes, now, but Christian wouldn't give him the satisfaction of taking this too quickly. His head dipped again, teeth tracing the damp line of sweat that had appeared at the join between Syed's neck and his shoulder; a shiver ran down the entire length of Syed's body, sparking at his cock before pulsating down to his curling toes. He turned his head away, baring his neck to the ministrations, one hand coming up instinctively to hold Christian's head in place.

Christian reacted to that touch immediately. He raised his head, once again forcing a keening sound from Syed's chest as he broke contact. The fingers that had been toying with his waist took a firm hold of the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head to expose the flesh of his torso. Syed expected him to pull the shirt off and toss it to the side – instead, as soon as his face was free from the material, Christian let go, leaving Syed's hands pinned above his head by the crumpled fabric.

"What…?" he tried to raise his head, the movement impossible in his current position. "….Christian…"

A hand on his chest, holding him down whilst at the same time soothing him; Christian pressed a soft, open-mouthed kiss against Syed's collarbone, reaching up with his free arm to thread their fingers together.

"I won't do anything you don't wanna do…" he murmured against his skin, peppering Syed's jaw with the lightest of kisses before coming to rest at his ear. "You tell me if you want this, yeah?"

Syed swallowed, his eyes transfixed as he watched Christian's tender ministrations on his body.

He could trace this kink, or whatever it was, back to one of the first times he'd ever slept with a guy – years ago now, one of the few one night stands he'd indulged in when the hiding had just got far too much for him to bear. Hell, he couldn't even remember the guy's face. All he could remember was the sudden pain as the man bit down on his shoulder, teeth breaking the skin with a ferocity that Syed hadn't anticipated. It was unexpected, and sudden, and painful – and Syed had come, right there and then.

The man in question had not been best pleased with the turn of events. But Syed had been left with this; this lingering something which he'd had to sate with films and books and the depths of his own imagination.

But _this_ – Christian was _asking_ for his permission, holding back until he knew that he was giving Syed exactly what he wanted. Syed had always thought that it was the suddenness, the power, the strength, the shock of it had that had pushed him over the edge years ago with that faceless man…but this, the tenderness before the power, the quest for a willing submission, the need for consent before taking anything further…fuck, if it didn't turn him on more than anything had ever done before in his life.

Somehow, he managed to untie his tangled tongue, clearing his throat and forcing words from his lungs.

"Yeah," his voice was catching, exploding in a husky mess into the air. "I want this. Christian…I want this…"

Christian locked eyes with him for a second – Syed felt like he could drown in the depths of them, happily giving himself over to the warmth and love that reached from the irises and wrapped him in a blanket he never wanted to escape from.

And then Christian moved, trailing his tongue teasingly down Syed's neck before closing his teeth around his collar bone. Syed's cock throbbed, trapped by his remaining clothing as Christian altered the pressure, sinking deep into the flesh and sucking gently at the puckered skin. Syed could feel the blood pounding beneath his skin, rocketing to the surface as if seeking out Christian's caress. A wave of _pleasure-pain _rocked Syed's body, his hips bucking into the air, seeking for some sort of friction; but Christian moved with it, lifting himself out of reach of the frantic movement.

A noise that wasn't quite human rumbled from Syed's lungs as Christian let go of his flesh, tracing the purpling mark with his tongue; one of his canines had pierced the skin minutely, a drop of blood squeezing from the gash and gathering at the tip of Christian's tongue. Syed watched, transfixed, unable to tear his eyes away – something boiled within him, bubbling dangerously close to the edge just from the sight itself.

He almost came. Almost – not quite.

Christian moved fluidly away from the bruise he had created, his hand untwining from Syed's fingers to steady himself as skimmed down his chest. Those ravenous teeth found one of Syed's nipples, closing around it, tugging it out as his tongue teased around the nub. The urge to watch was overtaken by something else; Syed closed his eyes, slackening the taut muscles of his neck as his head fell back onto the pillow. A part of him wanted to break free from the tangled shirt that pinned his arms above him, to reach out and press insistently against Christian's neck, to thread his fingers through his hair; but another, bigger part of him loved the trapped feeling, the sense that he was helpless under Christian's predatory glare. He usually didn't like feeling this vulnerable…but, fuck, if he could only stretch this out forever…

There was something about it being Christian, his hazy brain acknowledged as incoherent thoughts tumbled around unchecked, that was like a warm comforter in his brain. The knowledge that it was Christian who was now attacking his other nipple, holding him firmly upright on the tightrope between pain and pleasure, never letting him fall, was (and he couldn't believe he was thinking this) like a hug amidst the pleasure. It would have made him feel sickeningly soppy, if only his nerve-endings hadn't been too busy catching fire to let him transmit the feeling.

With every inch that Christian covered in his journey down Syed's body, he left a trail of crimson signatures in his wake – biting down on the flesh, sucking the throbbing skin into his mouth, laving at it mercilessly with his tongue to soothe the heat of the wound whilst inflicting it. A few times he sliced at the skin, drawing a little blood to the surface, but Syed found he didn't mind. He didn't mind in the slightest. He revelled in it, thrusting his hips up with every throbbing mark that drove him a little closer to the edge.

In his mind's eye, he began to see his fantasy made flesh – began to envisage the sharpened canine's protruding from Christian's mouth, the shining hunger in his eyes, the greed with which he licked the droplets of blood from Syed's punctured skin. Through the haze of sensation that clogged his brain, Syed could only see the fantasy; could only see the dreams he'd had, the images he'd conjured, moulded into corporeal reality. _Christian_. Not just Christian, but an otherworldly Christian; a mish-mash of fiction and fact, a supernova of real and unreal, the world of the films he had watched merging fluidly with the fleshy reality of the man in front of him.

The man he loved became the creature he'd fantasized about.

_Fuck_.

It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen; hotter than any dream he'd ever have conjured by himself. It was just about enough to send him over the edge…

As Christian sucked hungrily on his hipbone, however, Syed felt fingers fumbling at the buttons of his jeans; scrabbling at them, tugging, forcing them clumsily from his body. The uncertain, uncoordinated trembling of the hands that manoeuvred the garments brought home the reality in a flash. He could feel Christian's own desire, his nervous twitchings, the care he was taking with each bite, with each suck, with each lick, so as not to take this too far. He could feel the humanness that thrummed through every inch of him.

And, somehow, that knowledge wrapped around the fantasy that still clung to his mind – and made it so much _more_.

Syed moaned loudly, his eyes opening as he craned his head to look down; making his disappointment known as Christian detached his lips from his torso to pull the jeans up and over his knees. The noise was met with a look that answered everything – Syed may have been content with just releasing his cock (which was feeling decidedly left out from the proceedings) but Christian wanted him _all_ – he wanted him completely bare, completely open, completely _there_ for _him_.

And the thought of that sent his head backwards; his face scrunching in a way that he knew was decidedly unattractive as he thrust up again. The noises that rumbled, unbidden, from his chest were wanton, vibrating the air around them violently. He didn't care. Not anymore. All he wanted was more, more, _more_.

The relief was instantaneous as Christian licked a stripe from hip to hip, drawing circles across Syed's stomach as he went, flicking his tongue over the dip of his naval. The mixture of frustration and relief was maddening – relief that his mouth was on him, again, where it was supposed to be, and frustration that it wasn't exactly where his whole body screamed that he _needed_ it to be.

Christian's tongue retracted into his mouth, his head bobbing down; Syed felt a tightening in his whole body, his spine snapping straight in anticipation, his fists curling in their fabric prison, his toes clenching in the bedclothes, his hips trembling…but the contact he was expecting never came.

Torturously tantalising breath ghosted over his cock as Christian bypassed it, something between a growl and a chuckle escaping from his throat as Syed mewed in desperation. Syed had never felt more out of control, more vulnerable, more _turned on_ – giving himself over completely to Christian, letting him do whatever he wanted. He was almost fucking _begging_ to be touched, to be used at Christian's mercy, to be the prey that sated Christian's predatory hunger.

"Christian…" it didn't sound like his voice, but it was his voice, and he didn't care how it sounded, not now, not at all "…Christian, please…I can't…"

A tongue lashed suddenly at his inner thigh, teeth closing in on his flesh and biting down _hard_ – the throbbing pain ricocheting straight through to his cock – the soft caress of Christian's breath on his groin – the lightest brush of Christian's stubble-lined cheek against his pulsating flesh – and Syed came with a groan that rumbled up right from his very core, hips thrusting in a last few sporadic jerks before his orgasm shook every last drop of energy and coherency from his body.

It took a while before the neurones in his brain began firing again, half-heartedly propelling back into some kind of semi-consciousness. He hadn't been knocked out by an orgasm many times before – and certainly not by an orgasm in which his cock had barely been touched _at all_. His lungs filled as he took a deep breath, flexing his trembling limbs, dragging his eyes open as he tried to regain some awareness of his senses.

There was movement from the kitchen area; the sound of water flowing from the taps; the rustle of material; the _splash_ as excess droplets broke in the basin of the sink; the _pad-pad-pad_ of footsteps before he felt a damp cloth across his stomach, rubbing gently down his thighs, cleaning him off with a tenderness that almost sent him back into a dull slumber. He turned his head, drinking in the sight of Christian, naked on the edge of the bed with one foot curled under him, now wiping the cloth across his own stomach.

Syed cocked an eyebrow, propping himself up on one elbow – somewhere along the line, Christian must have released his arms from his shirt – to look Christian in the eye.

"You came?"

The corner of Christian's mouth quirked, a wholly different kind of smile stretching out his face as he crawled up the bed; Syed loosened his elbow, flopping onto his back as the heat of Christian's body radiated through the twisted sheets. As Christian settled himself and twisted onto his side to face him, Syed saw the line of sweat that clung to his breastbone, shining down in a glistening 'V' from his neck; a neck which was flushed crimson, the blush creeping warmly up to nestle just below the point of his chin. All the moisture in his mouth seemed to retract a little – images of Christian getting himself off flitted through his head, momentarily draining his brain of all rational thought as he visualised what he had missed during his brief Christian-induced unconsciousness.

If he hadn't still been boneless from his orgasm, the images in his mind would have been enough to make him hard again. As it was, he squirreled them away in the recesses of his brain, making sure they were readily available for when he could use them to the fullest effect.

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Christian's quiet murmur broke through his thoughts, fixing him firmly back into the here, now and _him_. "You're hot when you lose control."

He raised his arm, letting his fingers wander across the outline of the wound on Syed's shoulder; as light as a gust of wind over the throbbing flesh, his hand following the mottled footsteps down his chest to rest gently on his hip.

"How was it?" the pads of his finger traced around the edge of the purple mark that jutted from Syed's hipbone, as if he were transfixed by the familiar shape of the bruised skin; as if he couldn't quite believe that it was his teeth that had dented the flesh. "How was it?"

It was the repetition that did it – it brought home the nervousness that clung lightly to Christian's voice, the worry that somehow what he had done hadn't been _right_, or had gone too far. Syed moved, feeling fingers skitter unbidden along his hip as he twisted his body to face Christian. He somehow managed to find some energy to inject into his boneless limbs, cupping Christian's cheek with one hand and drawing him in for a kiss.

That was something the fantasy hadn't had. But a large part of Syed approved of that. The fantasy had been wild and exciting and earth-shattering and had pushed the boundaries of what he had ever expected from Christian and himself; but this, he thought, as he let himself sink into the languorous messiness of the kiss, was something outside of that. This was something that was theirs – intimate, uncoordinated, languid – it didn't belong in the fantasy.

Somewhere along the lines (Syed wasn't quite lucid enough to register exactly when) they drew away from each other, their lips almost touching as their foreheads rested comfortably together on the rucked-up pillows.

"I was worried I was gonna hurt you," Christian's fingers were back at the jut of his hipbone, dancing lightly across the bruise as if he could conjure it away. Every single hint of the power and dominance that exuded from every inch of him had disappeared; it was as if a layer of latex had fallen from him, a mask ripped away, revealing the uncertain face of a little boy who just wanted to be told that he'd done the right thing. Syed brushed his thumb along the stubbled line of his jaw, pressing their foreheads together insistently.

"You didn't," he assured, his words sticking together slightly in the post-coital fog. "I promise you didn't."

There was a beat as Christian seemed to examine his face, waiting for a twitch that would betray some insincerity; when he didn't find it, his whole demeanour seemed to relax, the hand that had worriedly traced the mark on Syed's hip falling into contented stillness.

"You enjoyed it then?"

"No, I hated every second," before Christian's face had time to fall, Syed had planted one hand on his shoulder and pushed him half-heartedly onto his back, shifting across the bed so that he could drape himself unceremoniously, but comfortably, across the expanse of Christian's chest. "Of course I did. It was everything I ever wanted. More, actually."

Christian craned his neck, attempting to look Syed in the eye.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Syed tightened his arm across Christian's waist, well aware of the fact that he was burrowing instinctively deeper into the warm flesh of his torso. "I mean…I never thought it could ever…y'know…_be_ anything…I just thought, I'd always had it, this thing, but I'd never…"

Christian began to trace across his shoulders languidly. His hands had warmed up, Syed noticed, a quasi-smile twitching at his lips as he luxuriated in the warm heat of Christian's touch.

"Always?"

Even in the post-coital lull, Syed felt himself reddening slightly.

"Well," Syed bit his lip, unsure why he was so nervous about this. "I s'pose it started with…I mean, I think…it was a guy…one of _the_ guys…"

He flicked his head upward, ignoring the grumblings of his neck in order to see Christian's face; the other man held his gaze for a brief moment, his expression unreadable. Syed felt himself falter, his brain struggling for some kind of explanation.

"We didn't…I mean, I never did _this_ before, with anyone…he just…he _bit_ me…and I liked it, way too much…but I never thought…"

"It's okay," fingers stroked up and down his arm, up and down, the skittering fingertips soothing out the tension in Syed's spine. "You don't have to explain to me. I just wish you could have told me about it sooner. I like giving you what you want. Makes me feel good, y'know?"

Syed kept his screaming neck upright, fixing his eyes on Christian one last time before he lost the last remnants of his energy.

"I just want you to know that _this_…it was amazing, Christian…it was so much more than anything I did with him or anyone else…"

His words died in his throat as Christian leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss against the top of his head; as the warm breath skittered across the roots of his hair, Syed found himself falling back onto Christian's chest, letting the regular _thumpa-thumpa_ of the heartbeat wash over his thoughts.

"You just promise me," he whispered, his eyes sliding shut of their own accord. "You tell me if there's anything _you _want. Anything you haven't told me about. I wanna know. I like making you feel good…makes me feel good too…"

He felt, rather than heard, the gentle chuckle that rumbled through Christian's chest.

"I might just have to hold you to that."

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! Now that that's out of my brain, maybe my head will get on to doing some stuff that I actually desperately need to do - like write something for my Creative Writing class that that isn't vampire-related Chryed smut. I hope you enjoyed this little excursion into the realms of my own fantasy (I rather like vampires) . If you have any comments to give, please feel free to be as honest as possible. If not, then I hope you'll keep reading and (hopefully) enjoying my work!<p> 


End file.
